


O (re)nascimento de Roadhog

by AphroditeBurton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeBurton/pseuds/AphroditeBurton
Summary: Roadhog é uma força incontrolável e furiosa, mas desde quando Mako Rutledge deixou sua humanidade de lado? Ou melhor ainda, por que? A história narra a passagem de Mako para Roadhog, possuindo como ponto marcante inicial a destruição radioativa da Austrália.





	O (re)nascimento de Roadhog

A tarefa mais complicada do meu dia-a-dia era o acordar. Por mais que a vista do nascer do sol fosse agradável e realmente bonita, acordar com a distante e gigante bola de fogo diariamente era cansativo. Claro que a vida na fazenda exigia uma rotina de acordar e dormir cedo, mas os sons distantes das armas disparadas por omnics e humanos me deixavam atento na noite, minha irmã, que tinha apenas 10 anos, muitas vezes despertava durante seu sono assustada e eu a protegia. Algumas noites eu simplesmente não dormia, atento a qualquer movimento aos nossos arredores. 

Nossos pais estavam desaparecidos já havia um ano, eles foram para a luta tentar defender nossa querida o omnium australiano, mesmo já tendo sido entregue aos Omnics pelo governo, mas nunca mandaram contato. Mia, minha pequena irmã, acreditava que eles apenas estavam muito ocupados para arrumar uma forma de nos avisar sobre seu paradeiro, mas eu acreditava que o destino deles não havia sido este. Desde que eles se foram ficamos nós dois cuidando da fazenda...bem, eu cuido da fazenda, Mia cuida dos porcos. Por algum motivo, mesmo quando menor, minha irmã sempre gostou dos porcos, ela os acha “fofos, dá vontade de abraçar eles bem forte, mesmo cheirando mal, quase como você Maki”; desde então não matamos nem comemos carne suína. 

Minha irmãzinha quando pequena sempre pronunciava meu nome de forma errônea, tentávamos ensinar para ela: M A K O, mas ela sempre dizia sorrindo: “Maki”. Então conforme ela cresceu, este se tornou o meu apelido. Nossa fazenda não ficava muito perto de nenhuma outra, a mais próxima nos custava 20 minutos de caminhada para chegar, estávamos afastados também de comércios, estes nos levavam cerca de uma hora de carro para serem alcançados. Nosso terreno havia sido passado de geração em geração pela nossa família, iniciando-se com a avó da minha mãe, que queria poder cultivar um local onde a tecnologia não interferiria, portanto nossos equipamentos não eram os últimos do mercado e não tínhamos criados robôs. Quando criança isso me incomodava, em todo natal eu pedia para o papai Noel por um amigo eletrônico, mas nunca ganhei um. Hoje entendo o por que, ao ir para a cidade é como se as engrenagens de cada equipamento gritassem, por mais silenciosas que tentassem ser, e estes gritos me lembravam serviços dos quais eu não tinha orgulho de ter feito. Vidas que eu não me orgulhava de ter tirado. 

Era seis horas da tarde, os serviços diários haviam sido feitos, e eu estava preparando o jantar para mim e Mia, eu não era um cozinheiro, portanto podia apenas torcer para que fosse comestível. Mia estava no tapete da sala aos pés do sofá, com a televisão ligada em seu desenho favorito enquanto abraçava o Bacon. Agora, vamos a explicações: Mia não estava sentada no sofá pois esse era um hábito que ela havia adquirido com o tempo, o sofá tem espaço para três pessoas, que eram ocupados pelos meus pais e eu, então ela se sentava aos nossos pés com seus brinquedos e simplesmente se divertia enquanto ficávamos atentos a televisão, esperando notícias esperançosas sobre a Crise Ômnica. Já sobre o Bacon, este era um porco de pelúcia que meus pais deram a minha irmã na noite anterior a sua partida. 

Aquela era uma noite fria, com poucas estrelas no céu devido a poluição da cidade. Meus pais e eu colocamos Mia na cama, que estava chorando silenciosamente pela partida dos nossos pais, era uma menininha forte. Minha mãe a colocou para deitar, e antes de apagar as luzes do quarto, meu pai e eu surgimos à porta trazendo, meu pai carregando um porquinho de pelúcia rosinha e gordinho, que ele batizara para ela de Bacon, ao ver a pelúcia minha irmã em meio a lágrimas abriu seu inocente sorriso e apanhou o porco em seus braços apertando-o com força. Meus pais disseram que ao voltar da luta pelo omnium dariam a ela um porquinho ainda maior. 

............................................

Eu fui arrancado das minhas memórias ao ouvir um barulho alto vindo da porta de entrada, que agora se encontrava no chão, e parado em cima dela estava um Omnic, operante e perigoso.


End file.
